MAGIC.MOV
MAGIC.MOV is the fifth episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on April 11, 2012. Plot Twilight Sparkle and Spike try to revive Rainbow Dash, who was previously killed by Fluttershy in SHED.MOV. Transcript (Discord is still, yet again destroying Ponyville, when suddenly a flash appears from the sky. It turns out to be Princess Celestia who tries to shoot him with her horn. Discord just grabs Celestia and bites her head off.) (We see the text MAGIC.MOV, which turns into a bloody format.) (The scene goes to Spike who is humping on Twilight Sparkle's back.) Spike: So Twilight, how come we're hanging out in a pony boneyard? Twilight Sparkle: We need six ponies present, or the Elements of Harmony don't work, Spike! Fluttershy killed Rainbow Dash and we've gotta try to bring her back! Spike: Man, you are one crazy talking horse. wheezely (Twilight uses her horn magic to carry a book.) Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna try a black magic resurrection spell. Spike: Why don't you resurrect my penis? With sex? (Twilight turns around to Spike, mad.) Spike: What? Twilight Sparkle 'the spell: "For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call, rise and obey! Trek onto the mortal door! Assemble flesh, and walk once more!" '(Twilight's horn lights up, causing a huge portal from the ground opens. A huge skeletonized demon named Wolflor arises from the portal. He walks over to Discord. The both high five , and Wolflor starts destroying Ponyville with Discord.) Twilight Sparkle: Whoops. Guess that was the wrong spell. Spike: Anymore bright ideas, Einstein? (Spike honks his nose twice like a clown. And then we hear sitcom laughter and the words "THAT'S SPIKE!" appear below Spike.) Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I am full of ideas, Spike. I'm a genius! (Twilight poops.) (The scene views on a robot lookalike of Rainbow Dash.) Twilight Sparkle: Behold, the R-Dash 5000! Phisically superior to Rainbow Dash in every way. I figured if we dont't have the real Rainbow Dash, then building a Rainbow Dash is the next best thing! Spike: You're an idiot. (Twilight's hoof grows a finger and pushes the start button. The R-Dash 5000 activates and starts to speak.) R-Dash 5000: Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. shooting the wall of the lab to run out and help Discord and the Demon destroy the town. (Spike looks shocked as Twilight looks guilty.) Spike: Smooth moves, smart guy. (Spike honks his nose again and does a cartoonish head twirl. His whole uperself bounces and twirls along with the sitcom laughter and and the words "THAT'S SPIKE!") ' '(Twilight grabs Spike excitedly and words fly away.) Twilight Sparkle: There's one last thing we haven't tried, Spike. One place where even a maverick with my own mind has feared to tread! Spike: Uhh, Twilight, you're starting to sound less like a maverick and... more like a maniac. Twilight Sparkle: History is full of maniacs, my friend. Men and women of intellect, highly perceptive individuals whose brilliant minds do neither restraint nor taboo. Such notions are the devils which we must slay for the edification of ponykind, even if said edification violates the rules of decency, society, and righteousness itself. Spike: while digging up Rainbow's grave. Blah blah blah, keep talking, you stupid cripe. (Scene shows inside the cofin, Spike opens the cofin and looks in disgust.) Spike: Ugh. Twilight Sparkle: Take her. We've got to get back to the lab before anypony sees us. Spike: You're the boss! (Scene views on Rainbow Dash's tombstone. Lightning flashes in the sky.) (Scene goes back to the lab, on a table. Spike lazily lifts Rainbow's dead body on the table. Twilight and Spike look at Rainbow from up above.) Spike: Oh, this is fucking rad, dude. (Spike pokes Rainbow Dash's dead body) Twilight Sparkle: Listen closely, Spike. What happens here tonight must never leave this room. For if anypony were to know of this gross bastardization of God's law, their ignorance would label this as the ultimate crime of hubris. Spike: '''Are we gonna rape it? '''Twilight Sparkle: Spike, this is serious! You can't tell anypony, because we'll be in deep trouble and we- Spike: Y'know, you can say "anybody". Instead of "anypony". Frankly I don't see what the point of that is. I would've known what you had meant if you said "anybody". Seems to me like that's that eveybody's doing just because everybody else is doing it. So... pulls the worm out of Rainbow Dash's cheek and slurps it up. Twilight still looks not impressed. Spike: What? Look, I'm cool, dude! I'm down! Okay? Frankly I'm just happy to be here today. Let's just zap this bitch already, okay? I'm gettin' antsy. (in the distance) Give me a break today, huh? My girlfriend's trying to get me to quit weed. (A giant lightning zapper pops out of the library's roof. Test tubes are bubbling, the heart monitor is scanning, and the zappers are buzzing.) Twilight Sparkle: on the safety goggles. This is my favorite kind of magic! (Spike runs over to the switch. Twilight snaps jumper cables on Rainbow Dash's nipples. The lightning starts to zap.) Twilight Sparkle: Now, Spike, pull the switch! (Spike pulls the switch and Rainbow Dash gets zapped by the lightning while shaking. Sparks fly through the air.) Spike: I've heard of shock humor but this is ridiculous! (Rainbow is still shown getting zapped.) Twilight Sparkle: That's enough! Pull the power! (The machine stops and Rainbow Dash is still shown dead. Her mane suddenly turns into an afro, because of the power of the lightning. Twilight and Spike are shown at Rainbow's point of veiw.) Spike: Yo Rainbow Dash... y'allright? (Rainbow Dash is still silent. Twilight puts her ear to Rainbow's mouth and waits for a sound.) Twilight Sparkle: I don't get it. In movies, when they shock dead bodies with lightning, they always come back to life. I thought it would be that simple! Spike: I guess it's true what they say: there really is no sense in beating a dead horse. and Spike pose for the rimshot. Twilight Sparkle: Spike the shovel. Oh well, go burry her again. (As Twilight walks away, Spike looks at Rainbow's body, angry. Spike wacks Rainbow's head with the shovel.) Spike: Didn't get me a birthday present last year. Fuckin bitch... (Inside Twilight's room at the library, music from MLP: FiM is played.) Twilight Sparkle: actual Twilight's voice Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned... stops and tries to think about what she learned. Twilight Sparkle: Well maybe I'll learn something tomorrow. uses her magic to throw the letter in the trash. (Back at Ponyville, Discord is causing havock with Wolflor and R-Dash 5000.) (Spike is shown in a blue background.) Spike: Hey, how's about a wanna have a pizza pie? auidence cheers as the words appear on the screen. That's my catchphrase. THE END Voices *Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle *Max Gilardi - Spike and R-Dash 5000 Gallery Celestia.png|Princess Celestia 165278 - bizarro Bizarro Celestia Bizarro Discord Bizarro Princess Celestia celestia Discord MAGIC.MOV Princess Bizarro Celestia.png|Celestia tries to defeat Discord magic rezerection speel.PNG|"I'm going to try a black magic ressurrection spell." Wolflor.png|Wolflor meet up.PNG|Wolflor teams up with Discord Images.jpg|R-Dash 5000 my favorite magic.PNG|"History is full of maniacs." eneybody.PNG|"Y'know, you can say anybody insted of anypony." RDASH.png|Dead Rainbow Dah Twilight.png|"I don't get it." movies lie.PNG|"There really is no sense in beating a dead horse." nutin.PNG|"Well, maybe I'll learn something tomarrow." Trivia *This is the Twilight Sparkle themed episode of the show. *This episode is rated TV-MA on PONY.MOV TV for sexual themes. *This was the first episode to have a trailer poster. *Spike's line "Yo, Applejack, ya'llright?" from APPLE.MOV is recycled and slightly modified. *This marks as the first episode to have an extra ending after the credits since APPLE.MOV. *Character Debuts: Princess Celestia (official), Wolflor, and R-Dash 5000. *Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy do not appear in this episode, except Fluttershy was mentioned. Rainbow Dash does appear still dead, but is inanimate, so she does not really have much of a role, and therefore does not appear in some ways. *In the graveyard there was not only Rainbow Dash but other characters who died including: Apple Bloom (got crushed by Discord), Gilda (in Ask Jappleack, a nyan Rainbow Dash went right through her head), Derpy Hooves (was made into a toaster by Fluttershy), and Winona (was also killed by Fluttershy). *This is the second time a pony was shown growing a finger. *The storyboard for this episode is available on hotdiggedydemon.com. *The animatic for this episode is available on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxTyzoWE4b8. *The music for this episode was composed by Slowdraw the Hungry Eskimo. *Twilight's acctual voice, Tara Strong, can be heard at the end of the episode when she was writing a letter. *When Twilight and Spike watch as Wolflor arives to help Discord, they are shown in a Simpsons-like art style. (Max Gilardi is a huge fan of The Simpsons) Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos